


Smiles Lie

by dreamiflame



Category: Velvet Goldmine
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-07
Updated: 2002-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/pseuds/dreamiflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian wasn't the only Slade to fall for Curt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiles Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [opheliarose](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=opheliarose).



> Unbetaed. I finished this to thank Mindy, for making me icons and being wicked nice about it. And for telling me that during the Death of Glitter concert, Curt's silver pants laced up the front and giving me all sorts of wicked ideas.

The young reporter sat there, asking questions, and Mandy smoked and remembered. Brian, and marriage, and that first, disastrous concert, and Curt.

Always and forever, Curt.

Brian had fallen in for him at the concert, and would remain infatuated for years. For Mandy, it would take until their third meeting.

Jerry and Brian had taken Curt off, and Mandy had put all of it out of her mind. She concentrated instead upon reacquainting herself with being home. And then they had come back, and Mandy had met Curt's eyes, falling at once into blue-green fire.

Curt took her hand and bent over it, kissing the back lightly, then glancing up at her. "Nice to meet you," he murmured against her skin, and Brian laughed loudly and clapped him on the back. Curt shrugged the sting off, and straightened as Brian wrapped an arm around his waist.

"No need to worry about Mandy, right, darling?" Brian pulled Curt close and shot her a warning look. Curt released her hand and turned toward Brian, who kissed him fiercely. They drew apart finally, and Mandy looked away, swallowing hard. Brian took Curt's hand and shouldered past Mandy, knocking her against the door frame. She felt Curt's heat as he brushed by her, flashing her an apologetic smile. The two vanished into the house, and Mandy shut the door, leaning back against it.

Jerry patted her shoulder. "Think of the publicity!" he said, and went off to find Shannon and plot. Mandy made her way to her room and sat heavily on her bed. She lay there for hours staring at the ceiling and trying not to think.

Mandy watched in silence as Curt and Brian played themselves out, and left shortly after Curt did. What was there left for her now, when Brian had lost everyone, even himself? Nothing, and she was tired of fighting with him, so she walked away, not looking back.

It surprised her sometimes that despite everything, she and Curt had become friends. Brian had been displeased, but Curt had always been kind to her. That first night, she had no one else to call, so she called him, pouring out her heart to a sympathetic ear. By the time her voice ran out, they were both in tears, and Mandy wondered how anyone could hurt two people so much at the same time. But then, Brian had always been talented.

Curt called Mandy again about a week later to tell her about the concert. He made sure she could be there, and Mandy smiled as she listened to him make all kind of arrangements. Moral support, he called it, but they both knew it was more about seeing a friendly face. No one knew if Brian would attend, and Curt wanted Mandy there to side with him in case he did.

Mandy agreed eagerly, and ended up watching Curt thrash about on stage in nothing but silver pants. Riding low on his hips and lacing up the front, they didn't help her nerves.

Sliding through the smoke and the crush of people, she wrapped her arms about him, and they murmured together in low voices. He smelled good, felt better in her arms than she'd thought, and Mandy was almost glad of the fan who caught their attention then. Ten years later, sitting across from a reporter, Mandy jerked suddenly as she recognized him. The fan, and she swirled the ice in her drink and studied the table.

Curt had brushed a kiss along her temple and vanished, and Mandy went back to her hotel room and slept. Early the next morning, a knock on the door woke her, a couple of Curt's people standing in the hall. They swept in and packed up her things, gathering her in their wake as they left the room. Curt was waiting for her in a limo outside, still in those silver trousers, smiling tiredly at her as she got in. He took her hand as they got out and led her upstairs to his bedroom.

He kissed her against his door, and Mandy crinkled her nose, tasting someone else in his mouth. Curt pulled away and whispered "Sorry," and Mandy, laughing, unlaced his pants, sliding her hand inside. A gasp and a moan, and Curt pressed her back into the door again, kissing her deep and hard as she curled her fingers around his cock. Panting, he rested his head against her shoulder and stilled her hand with his own.

Toeing off his boots, Curt dropped his jacket to the floor and kicked off the pants to stand before Mandy naked and proud. She raised her hands to her buttons, but Curt brushed her fingers aside as he took care of her clothing as well. He wrapped one arm around her waist and drew her close, flipping the lock with his other hand. They kissed for a long, passionate moment, and Mandy gasped into it as Curt traced his fingers lightly up her thigh.

Somehow they stumbled into the bathroom, where Curt pulled away long enough to grab towels and set them near the sink. Stepping into the shower, he beckoned Mandy to him, and shut the curtain as the water cascaded over them.

The spray was hot on Mandy's skin as she took the soap from Curt and spread it along his body. She marveled briefly at how different his face looked without the eye make-up, then stopped thinking and clutched at Curt's shoulders as he slid two fingers into her. The heat of the water paled in contrast to the heat of his mouth on her breast, and Mandy arched into him, tangling her fingers in his hair to hold him in place. Curt's thumb brushed her clit and jerking against him, she sagged back against the cool tile of the wall.

Dropping to his knees before her, Curt grinned and hooked one of Mandy's legs over his shoulder. She was grateful for the wall at her back as he licked his way along her folds, and bit back a scream when he sucked on her nerve-ladened bud. Her knees buckled when she came, and Curt lowered her gently to the floor of the tub, using the showerhead to clean her off again. Sated and drowsy, Mandy was almost asleep when Curt wrapped a towel around her, lifted her out and gently dried her off. He carried her back to the bedroom, set her down in the middle of the bed, and kissed her fiercely, his hardness pressing into her hip. She curled her fingers around him again, and he gasped, shuddering into her hand. Curt fumbled for something in his dresser drawer and handed Mandy a condom, laying back against the pillows.

Mandy released him and opened the condom blindly while staring into Curt's eyes. More fumbling, and Curt moaned and arched toward her, then it was on and she slid her hands down his chest as she lowered herself onto him. She sighed, feeling stretched, and Curt moved beneath her, jolting her back to reality. He rocked up into her, thrust for thrust, and Mandy tossed her head back and braced herself on his chest as she rode him. Too soon and she was flying again, Curt flipping them over to stroke hard and fast as he reached the edge, too. He pulled out and collapsed beside her, panting hard, and Mandy reached down to pull off the used rubber and throw it in the direction of the trash can. Sleepily, Curt tugged back the sheets and pulled her into his arms, holding her close as they both drifted off.

"Hey," said a voice close to her ear sometime later, and Mandy frowned, trying to snuggle back into the warmth she'd been against before. "Mandy," and she reluctantly opened her eyes to see Curt smiling at her. "Hungry?"

She stretched, amused to catch him staring, and nodded. "Mhm." A hand into his hair and Curt groaned as he kissed her.

"I thought I was insatiable," he murmured, and made love to her again, slowly this time. She begged for him long before he was ready to finish, and Curt shattered her world more times than she could count. Waking the next time, her hunger hit her full-force, and they showered together again and went out for dinner.

That set the pattern for the next couple of weeks, until one day when Mandy woke up and realized that no matter how delightful it all was, she would never heal unless she learned to stand on her own. Curt nodded when she told him, helped her pack, and kept her up all night before her flight. They kissed good-bye at the airport, and Mandy went home, America, and tried to forget.

Some things were easier to forget than others, and it felt supremely unfair that this nosy reporter was trying to dig it all back up. She took a drag on her cigarette and sighed. "I'm sorry. I wish I could help you more. You seem like a nice guy. I just don't think I have what you're looking for."

"See... I think you do, actually." The old fan... Arthur, she remembered after a moment, smiled and looked down at his drink.

She could feel a smile stretch across her face. Unbelievable. "Oh yeah? What makes you think so?"

"That smile, for one thing."

Mandy flashed on Brian, then on Curt. Her smile stayed, and she thought of making love in the shower, Curt's hair wet between her fingers. "Well. Smiles lie."


End file.
